


"Darn It Mabel!"

by minamx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamx/pseuds/minamx
Summary: Cant think of one.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 6





	"Darn It Mabel!"

Dipper and Mabel were friends with Pacifica and Bill, they liked each other but hated each other. Bill liked awkward Dipper and Pacifica liked weird ass Mabel.  
They were all hanging out and decided to go out for some food.  
{Dipper- Hey Bill can you pass me the ketchup?}  
{Bill- Uhh sure PT(pine tree)}  
he gave it to mabel and told her to give it to Dipper  
{Mabel- hes right- you know what, okay}  
Pacifica and Mabel went back to their conversations and Bill and Dipper ate while taking glances at each other and catching each other everytime.  
Mabel noticed it,  
{Mabel- you guysss just get together already!!}  
Dipper choked on his food,  
{Dipper- darn it Mabel shut up!}  
Mabel Pacifica and Bill all laughed,  
{Bill- do you want to pine tree?}  
Dipper blushed slightly and stuttered  
{Dipper- Uhhh, yes- no!- maybe?}  
Bill was amused  
{Bill- then lets go out, youll like it}  
{Dipper- i- uhh okay}  
Mabel smirked and Dipper glared at her  
{Dipper- so mabel, have you and Pacifica started dating like you wanted?? hm?}  
{Mabel- ... that was realll low dipper}  
{Dipper- Serves you right}  
[After they finished left]  
They dropped Pacifica to her house and Dipper and Mabel went to the Mystery Shack to see Stan and Ford.  
Bill just came along, for some random reason he stuck close by to Dipper after the lunch incident. It's Mabel's fault honestly.  
{Dipper- Are you gonna stay here, Bill? Or are you gonna go somewhere?}  
{Mabel- Lets him stay dipper,}  
{Dipper- fdgskhi Mabel i was just asking him!}  
{Bill- why would i leave you pine tree?}  
{Dipper- *deeeeep inhales* nevermind then}  
Mabel laughed, kinda maniacally.  
Everybody went into the shack and yea.


End file.
